The Search of the Golden Guitar
by bigtimerusher101
Summary: The four teens travel to Crystal Cove in search for the Golden Guitar. A guitar once owned by an early relative of Elvis. They're going to take it to Historical Musician's Museum. They have to get past all the traps and outsmart the cave raiders who want to steal it.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1**

The four friends at in a helicopter. They're over the landing spot.

Pilot: Suit up kids it's time to jump. I'll meet you down there.

*Ally looks out window nervously.

Ally: That's a long way down.

Austin: You can ride down with me Alls. Let's get strapped together.

Ally: Thanks. *They get strapped up and ready to jump.

Austin: On 3 ready?

Ally: Yeah. 1

Austin: 2

Both: 3! *They jump out and scream from the rush

Dez:(nerously)1, 2,.. Trish: 3 *She pushes and laughs as he screams. She jumps out after him

Dez:(screaming in fair as he falls) I wasn't ready!

Trish: I was *Laughs and jumps out after him

Ally: We're getting pretty close. Open the shoot!

Austin: What?!

Ally: (cups hands over mouth) Pull the cord to open the shoot!

Austin: Got it! *Opens parachute *Austin, Ally, and Trish safely make it to the ground. Dez is no where to be seen.

Austin: Where's Dez?

Dez: Look up. *Confused, Austin looks up to see that Dez is hanging off a branch in a tree.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

Pilot: You kids good? Where's the redhead? *Trish,Ally, and Austin point up

The pilot looks up and sees Dez who waves at him

Pilot: We need to get you down. Carefully unlatch the buckle on your suit and one of your friends will catch you.

Austin: I gotcha buddy.

*Stands under him. Dez unlatches the buckle and falls toward Austin. Austin doesn't think about the oncoming weight and they both fall to the ground.

Austin(groans) See I told you I would catch you.

*Ally helps them up.

Pilot: You guys can take the jeep through the woods. I'll fly to the mountain and meet you there. Be careful and stay on the trail.

Ally: You can drive Dez. Since you got stuck.

*Hands him keys

Dez: Thanks Ally.

*They drive through the woods over the bumpy terrain of rocks and sticks.

Austin: What kind of animals live here?

Dez: There's many birds native to this forest. I see a lot of feathers. There's hawks, eagles, owls, there's even-

Austin:(surprised) Duck!

Dez:(confused) There aren't any ducks.

Austin:(more urgent) No, Duck*Points to tree branch *Dez swerves to avoid the branch and everybody screams

Ally:(breathing hard) That was close. Now according to the map you need to turn right *Dez turns right

Ally: Then take another right then left and keep going straight *Dez follows the route *They finally are at the end of the trail. They park the jeep at the checkpoint station. *They walk to a long wooden rope bridge. Austin looks at the structure and becomes worried

Austin:(concerned) That doesn't look very sturdy.

Ally: It's the only way across. Come on it'll be really quick. *Dez and Trish go across and wait on the other side.

Ally: Come on I'll help you. Just don't look down and think of something happy. *They step on the bridge and it starts to wobble. Austin tightens his grip on the rope. He begins to panic and hyperventilate

Ally: Calm down. I'm going to walk backwards and you're going to guide me. Just look at me and you'll be fine. *Austin breathes normal again and follows her instructions. His fear begins to disappear and he makes it across with ease. They get off the bridge, join their friends and continue on the trail.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

*They make it to the mountain and climb up and see the pilot.

Pilot: You guys need to be very careful in that cave. It's full of snakes, jagged rocks and steep cliffs and other dangerous terrain. You've got everything from flashlights to a first aid kit. Be careful and stay together. You need too leave a trail of rope so you won't get lost. I'll keep track of your location on my radar. Keep in contact with the walkie talkies. Good luck. *The four friends enter the cave. It's very dark so they use their flashlights. The come to stop because there's a gap in between their path. Dez looks down and sees something weird.

Dez: Look the floor is moving

*Ally shines her flashlight on the floor

Ally: The floor isn't moving those are snakes.

Trish: Snakes are creepy

Austin: Are those venomous snakes?

Ally: I don't know and I'm not waiting to find out. Let's just jump across and keep going. *They jump across and continue on. They stop and see three paths leading into 3 tunnels

Ally: According to the map we take the middle path. You're leaving the rope trail right Dez?

Dez: Yeah

Ally: Good. We don't need to get lost in here. It's a maze of tunnels and we can't get lost. *They're completely unaware that they're being followed by cave raiders. They make it to the end of the tunnel and see the treasure room

Ally: We made it.

Trish: All this under-discovered lost treasure it's incredible.

Austin: Where's the Golden Guitar?

Dez: There it is. On top of that pillar

*Points to it


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

Ally: It won't be easy getting up there. There's a bunch of traps in the way we have to be very careful.

Austin: How do we get past them?

Ally: I don't know. Let's just carefully walk through the tunnel. Don't touch the sides.

Austin: Ok *They successfully make it through

Ally: It says here on the map that one must play the notes without a mistake. The song is Hot Cross Buns on the recorder.

Dez: I have it. *Gives it to Ally and she plays the song with no mistakes. The pedestal rises and Ally takes the Golden Guitar.

Ally: I got it! *The room suddenly shakes and the pedestal starts to crumble. Ally holds on tight to the guitar as she loses her balance.

Austin: I got you Ally! *He catches her *The room stops shaking

Ally: Thanks.

Austin: Anytime Alls. *Hugs her tightly and puts her down

Trish: Why did the room shake?

Dez: I think someone intentionally set off the traps


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5**

A voice: We did *The teens turn around to see 3 mean looking men. They leader has a leather hat on.

Leader: Hello kids my name is Wazokski. These are my men Butch and Spike.

Dez: Why did you set off the traps? Have you been following us?

Wazokski: Yes we have. We're all looking for the same thing. The Golden Guitar.

Ally: Why do you want it? We're taking it back to the Historic Musician's Museum. My grandpa is the curator.

Wazokski: That's sweet. We need it for more important reasons. Now give it here! *Runs toward Ally

Austin: Ally run! *He pushes the man away but he overpowers him and knocks him down.

Ally: Leave him alone! *Jumps on the man's back while keeping the wanted item out of his reach

Dez: Ally throw it to me! *She tosses him the guitar and he catches it. He tosses it to Trish and they try to outrun Wasoki's goons. Ally runs to Austin

Ally: Are you ok?

Austin:(strains) I'm good. I'm just glad you're ok.

*She helps him up they go help Dez and Trish.

Wazokski: Come back here you little brats, give it here!

*The teens escape through the tunnel. Dez talks on the walkie walkie to tell the pilot they're in trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6**

Pilot: What's going on? The signal is fuzzy.

Dez:(on walkie) We're under attack! Three men are chasing us!

Pilot: Ok. I'll call for backup.

Dez: Guys the pilot is calling for backup.

Trish: Good. Let's hope they get here in time.

*They return to the gap and all jump across. All accept Ally. As she gets ready to jump one of Wasoki's goons grabs her. Wasoki holds a gun to her head.

Wasoki: Give me the guitar or I'll blow her brains out!

Austin: No! Don't you dare hurt her!

*Ally steps on Butch's foot. He retaliates by releasing his grip and accidentally hitting Wasoki and Spike. Ally jumps across and hugs Austin.

Dez: Ally look out! *Trish gasps

Austin and Ally turn around just in time to see Wasoki shoot a bullet right at instinct Austin blocks her and is shot in the arm. He falls on the ground screaming in pain.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7**

*Dez traps the three men by starting a rock slide. It blocks their path. Ally kneels down next to Austin and tries to calm him down.

Ally: It's going to be ok. We're going to get help. Look at me.

*Austin looks at her and tries to smile through the pain.

Austin:(weakly) You always know just what to say.

Dez: Come on buddy. Help is here.

Trish: Those goons are going to the slammer.

*Ally helps him up. They all walk out. The Golden Guitar is safely packed in Dez's backpack.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8**

*In the helicopter the medic is trying to remove the bullet from Austin's arm. The pain is unbearable. He grabs Ally's hand.

Ally: Look at me. Just relax and look at me.

Austin: Ok. I love you so much. I love y.. *He passes out from the pain.

Ally:(in tears) Austin wake up please!

Dez: We're almost at the hospital.

Trish: He's going to be ok. *At the hospital Austin lays in a bed with a bandaged arm. He slowly wakes up confused at where he is. *He turns to see Ally sitting next to him and weakly smiles

Austin: W-whappened? Where am I?

Ally: You're in the hospital. You were shot in the arm. You saved my life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9**

Ally: What's the last thing you remember?

Austin: Being in the cave getting away from three men. The leader had a gun. He was about to s-s-shoot you.

Ally: Yes but he didn't. You know why?

Austin: No.

Ally: You jumped in front of me and the bullet hit your arm. You saved my life. We're safe now. Those men are in jail.

Austin:(surprised) I s-saved your life?

Ally: Yeah. You're my hero. *Kisses his cheek

Austin: My arm hurts. Is the bullet still in there?

Trish: No. It was removed.

Dez: You'll heal in a few days.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch. 10**

*The teens take the Golden Guitar to the museum and receive medals for their bravery. They're invited to Washington DC to meet the President and have dinner with the Obama family and Austin receives the Purple Heart medal for risking his life to save Ally's.

 **The End**


End file.
